Twin Ninjas
by panthergirl29
Summary: Two special girls moved to Detroit. A little to surprisingly they end up getting caught up with the Autobots. Can they use their abilities as ninjas and kick Decepti-aft while falling in love? ProwlxOC! JazzxOC! Rated T for my bad mouth.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Rachel. If I owned Rachel I would be arrested for hostage.**

* * *

**

**Camille's POV**

My head was against the window of our car. Rachel was next to me, doing exactly the same. We were special twins. The only things that made us different were our eyes (Rachel's are brown while mine are jet-black) and my freckles. In fact, we were so special that we had our own telepathy.

"_Something wrong Cammie?"_ she asked (telepathically).

"_I'm gonna miss Los Angeles. I'm gonna miss Nicky and Millie. Do you think Mom and Dad made the right decision?"_ I telepathically stammered.

She grinned and winked at me.

"_At least we're away from those bitches at school!"_

Me and Rachel burst out laughing. Our parents stopped talking and stared at us. They chuckled and went back to talking.

"On the news they said that giant robots saved the city." our mother said.

Me and Rachel burst out laughing again. (it's pretty annoying after awhile)

"Yeah right!" Rachel giggled.

"Detroit and giant robots?! That's stupider than the time I dared Rachel to stick her tongue to a electric line!" I giggled. My parents shrugged and looked at the road.

Secretly I hoped karma didn't come and bite me in the ass again.

"_Hey sis? Don't you wear anything other than that?" _my sister said telepathically while pointing at my clothes.

I looked down. I was wearing a navy blue tank top under a black sweater, jeans, and black boots. Several people questioned whether I was Goth or not since I also always wore black chokers and wrist bands. I shrugged.

"_Look who's talking! You need lessons on creativity!" _I retorted.

Rachel was wearing a white t-shirt under a yellow hoodie, white capris, and tennis shoes. She also wore the usual gold hoop earrings and anklet. She stuck her tongue out at me. We both started giggling like idiots.

My parents pulled up to a nice little apartment building. Me and my sister climbed out and got all of our stuff. When we walked into the apartment the ground started to shake.

Me and Rachel ran over to the window and opened it. When I looked outside the first thing that went through my mind was…

Damn! I hate karma…

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I nearly fainted.

Outside were the robots me and my sister had so selfishly doubted.

"Everyone out now!" my dad screamed.

As always, I obeyed my father. But just the same me and Camille disobeyed him too. We ran out but not without throwing something at one that had one large optic.

Camille gave him a raspberry as we left. (not the yummy kind)

Once we were outside I looked around for my parents. As I was looking around I didn't happen to notice the one we just pegged throw a large green 'bot at the apartment. I watched in horror as my new home came crashing down.

"Mom! Dad!" Camille screamed as the building fell.

I fell to my knees. A common habit of mine when I became overwhelmed with emotions. So many emotions. Fear, grief, anger, sadness, rage…

Rage.

I slowly stood and nodded to Camille. Our secret sign to spring into action.

She nodded back slowly and reached behind her. I did the same.

When our hands returned to the front she was holding eight shuriken while I carried a pair of sai.

"_Let's do this…"_ she whispered telepathically.

Without even acknowledging my twin I raced ahead. With all the strength of my rage I stabbed one-eye in the foot. I twisted them then hopped back. I grinned when I heard a pleasing _swoosh _from my sister as she threw her shuriken.

The small metal stars embedded deeply into his optic. He gave a blood curdling screech as an oil like substance dripped out.

All the 'bots stopped fighting and stared at him.

A small yellow mech pointed at one-eye (probably no-eye now) and mumbled; "Nice job Prowl."

A black and gold mech whispered back; "I didn't do that."

Camille made a humph sound. "I did it! I just don't get credit anymore!"

All the 'bots then proceeded to stare at us. I quickly registered which ones were bad by matching one-eye's insignia. I glinted my sai menacingly at a purple one. He yelped.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he yelped when Camille mock threw her shuriken. I giggled at his weird accent.

Then I remembered our parents.

"Cammie! Can you reach them?!" I shouted. Our telepathy has worked on other family members before and it better work now.

My twin sister shook her sadly after trying several times.

"Wait! Your parents were in the apartment?!" a little girl panicked.

I hung my head sadly and nodded. I could feel my eyes well up as I dropped my sai. The very sai my parents gave me after me and Camille had finished our martial arts training.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Th-they're gone…" Camille whispered as her green streaked brunette hair shielded her jet-black eyes.

"Damn it all! I came here for a better life and now it's screwed!" I cried.

Everybody except Camille stared at me. The big green guy lumbered over.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" he stammered sadly. I shook my head.

"I know it's not…" I whispered with a small smile. An older red and white mech came over and kneeled down. He gave an intense stare to me and my twin.

"You okay?" he said. We nodded and looked each other over. There didn't seem to be anything wrong besides the crying, why was he asking. At that moment a blue and red 'bot walked over, concern and pity written all over his metal face.

"But there's something wrong with your head?" he said while pointing at us.

Me and Camille felt our heads then glared at him when we realized what he was talking about. The little girl burst out laughing while everyone else stared at her in confusion.

"Sillies! It's hair dye!" she giggled.

It was true. Camille had green streaks in her short brunette hair while my long brunette hair was streaked blue.

The small yellow and the black and gold 'bots made an 'oh' movement with their mouths. I chuckled slightly.

"I guess Mom was right when she said there were giant robots in Detroit? I shouldn't have doubted her." Camille sighed.

The others started moving like they were talking to each other telepathically. Camille walked over to the girl.

"Pardon my French but… What the hell are they doing?!" she not so kindly asked.

"They have these com link thingies that they use to talk to each other." Camille nodded then walked up to the black and gold mech. She smirked evilly then kicked him with a round house kick. He yelped and glared at her. She smiled back innocently.

"Spill or it's your pretty little glasses next." she said with an innocent tone and same innocent smile.

The previously threatened 'bot gulped and looked at the blue and red mech. He must be the head honcho. Said honcho smiled down at us.

"If you have nowhere else to go you can come with us?" he offered softly. I looked to Camille.

"_Should we?"_ I said telepathically.

"_It's either that or become kick ass hobos!"_ she cheered. I sighed and looked back up to head-honcho.

"We really don't have a choice." I mumbled. His smile grew.

"I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of these Autobots." he said motioning to the others.

He then went into a long explanation about the Autobots and Decepticons. When he was done I did a double take to make sure Camille was awake. She was thank god.

"An introduction would be nice." she grumbled.

"Alright. This is Sari Sumdac." he said while motioning to the girl.

"And Ratchet. He's our medical officer." He pointed to the old red and white mech.

"That's Bumblebee." The yellow mech waved to us.

"This is Bulkhead." The large green bot smiled softly.

"And last but not least Prowl." The black and gold mech that my twin sister had threatened just nodded. He looked like a ninja. I'd have to talk to him later.

"I am Rachel Jensen Wilson, black belt in almost every martial arts." I boasted. Camille elbowed me.

"The name's Camille Lancer Wilson, I'm a black belt too." She puffed out her chest making her boobs look bigger. She quickly realized what she was doing and blushed. I chuckled.

"_You're so weird."_ I whispered.

* * *

**Camille's POV**

When the introductions were over we started gathering our stuff.

I was secretly trying to find a sign my parents were alive. I heard a sickening crack and looked down.

I was standing on my father's lifeless hand.

I screeched my loudest causing everyone to run to me. Rachel ran over and covered my jet-black eyes. I didn't take death very well. I could hear rubble being moved as the Autobots found my parents' bodies.

When Rachel uncovered my eyes everyone had transformed. Sari had decided to climb into Bumblebee. Rachel had started getting into Bulkhead.

I looked around, desperately trying to find who took my stuff. I soon found it strapped onto Prowl's motorcycle form. I smirked and sauntered over.

"What's up ninja-boy!" I giggled. I heard him sigh then gasp.

"How did you know I was a ninja?" he challenged. My smirk grew.

"Takes one to know one!" I cheered. Without another word from him I hopped on.

"Now drive or I kick you again!"

I felt him shudder before he sped off.

After awhile of being slapped by my own hair I decided to start a conversation.

"So what type of martial arts do you do?"

"Circuit-Su"

"Is it cool?"

"Define cool."

"Get a dictionary."

Prowl let out an annoyed sighed.

"Can you teach us?" I mumbled. That seemed to perk him up.

"I guess I could tutor you."

"Awesomeness!" I squealed. Then I got another evil thought.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz!" I started to sing.

"Shut up or I swerve into Bulkhead."

"I'll be quiet."

* * *

Sorry if it's short. Rachel is actually my frined from school's character. She's my co-author. Don't ask how we came up with the middle names.

Please review!


	2. Pick Me Up

Tada! Sorry it took ahwile. Some kind of error with the Login.

Disclaimer: I wish I did.

**Camille's POV**

"Thanks for the help Bulkhead." I giggled.

Bulkhead had Rachel and I set up some furniture in our new room.

"No problem!" he chuckled.

When he walked out of the room I eyed my bed.

"To spaz or not to spaz?" I thought aloud.

"Spaz!" I shouted. I ran over to the bed and started to bounce. After awhile I started to flip and somersault. I didn't notice when Rachel entered the room. She stared at me for awhile.

"You started without me?!" she cried. I nodded in-between jumps. She growled slightly and got on her own bed. After she had jumped for awhile we started jumping from bed to bed. We were starting to do flips when something grabbed us.

"Put us down!" Rachel shouted.

"Release me or so help me I will chew the arm off!" I screamed.

"But wouldn't that be painful?"

I looked up and saw an older blue 'bot.

"You must be the humans Optimus was talking about." he said while setting us down. I blinked.

"Who are you? Are you gonna take us away?" Rachel asked stupidly.

"Should I try the telepathy?" I growled. The old mech blinked.

"Primus no! Why would I take you away from your home?" he stammered.

"Rule numero uno of our guide 'if you don't know 'em don't trust 'em'." me and Rachel said in unison. Just then another blue mech walked in.

"So he wasn't pulling our leg when he said that he took in a few human femmes? I say they're worthless and we shou-" The big blue idiot shutup when a shuriken and a sai whizzed passed his head.

"Rule number two. You mess with us and you get yo' ass handed to ya'." Rachel growled. The older blue guy chuckled slightly as the idiot ran out.

"I am Ultra Magnus. Head of the Elite Guard. That was Sentinel Prime." he greeted. Me and Rachel got out of our fighting stance and smiled.

Rachel and Camille Wilson. Resident human ninjas at the base." we said in unison.

"I heard it!" Me and Rachel looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell." she said. All of a sudden a black and white sports car zoomed in, transformed, and grabbed Rachel.

"WTF!" she screamed. The black and white mech just continued to stare at her.

"Prowl wasn't kiddin'. You're a strange little thing." he whispered as he studied my sister. She blushed. I pulled at my shuriken and threw them at him. He just caught them while staring at Rachel.

"I take it you're the feisty one?" he chuckled when he turned to me.

"No. I am." Rachel growled when she released her arms. She pulled out her sai.

"She's the hyper Goth chick." And with that she thrust her sai at his face. Again he caught them and smiled.

"_He's not hurt."_ I said.

"_You don't think I know that! Why's he smiling?!"_

"_Should we be scared?"_ Rachel shrugged. Then Prowl walked in.

"I thought I told you not to grab her." he sighed. The black and white mech smirked and shrugged.

"They're just so cool. They're even cooler than the street lights." he said. Rachel blushed again.

"Who is this guy anyway?" I sighed.

"This is Jazz. He's also a cyber-ninja, just finished with training." Prowl sighed. I suddenly understood that this guy was very high ranked in the ninjas and bowed to him. Jazz's smile grew.

"Um… Can you put me down… Master Jazz?" Rachel stammered. Jazz's smile went from audio to audio as he set her down.

"Why don't you call me 'master'? I'm your sensei." Prowl complained. Rachel snickered.

"We live with you." I said, bored.

Suddenly he picked me and my twin up by our arms. Rachel yelped.

"Put us down Prowl!" she screamed. Prowl shook his head.

"Not until you call me 'master'."

"That's it! I'm chewing the arm off!" I shouted and started to gnaw my arm.

"Oh stop it! All you have to do is call me master." he sighed. One of my evil thoughts popped up and I grinned.

"Okay Master-" Like I thought he dropped us as soon as heard the word. My grin grew.

"Master Asshole!" I screamed and ran out. I heard Jazz and Magnus cracking up as Prowl transformed and gave chase.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I sighed at my immature sister. She could be so crazy. Ultra Magnus chuckled.

"I must speak with your leader Miss Rachel." he said. I nodded as he walked away.

"You guys don't look like organic twins." Jazz said. I smiled.

"We're fraternal. It means we don't look alike." I explained. He nodded.

"You wanna join them?" he said.

"Let's go!" Jazz transformed and I hopped in. The seatbelt wrapped around me by itself. I giggled.

"Come on! They'll get away!" I cheered. Jazz revved his engine and took off.

After awhile of driving all over Detroit we soon found them at an old race way… still chasing each other.

"How can your sister still be running?!" Prowl screamed over Jazz's radio.

"It's our training. She learned how to run for a long time without breaking a sweat." I snickered. Prowl let out an annoyed groan.

"_Cammie, you know the drill." _I saw my sister grin wildly while she stopped running.

"Master Jazz. Full speed ahead!" I giggled. He started to drive his fastest towards the green and brown haired girl. Before he could hit her she jumped in the air as he opened his trunk. She then landed in the trunk and rolled into the back seats. (if a highly trained ninja can't do that I don't who can)

"Nice job." I said and she nodded. Prowl transformed and blinked.

"Who's side are you on!" he shouted. Jazz snickered.

"The cuties who call me master." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Camille and I burst out laughing. Jazz transformed and we ended up falling on our asses.

"Ouchy!" Camille cried.

"Sorry about that." Jazz chuckled. I glared at him. I was about to attack when me and Camille were lifted into the air… again.

"Oh boy, here we go again." I muttered.

"You know what, I'm not gonna do anything." Camille sighed in a bored tone. And with that Optimus started walking away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rachel and Camille were sat oh-so-gently in some chairs in Prime's office. A look of horror was soon slapped on Camille's face.

"_What's wrong?"_ Rachel asked.

"_I've read their minds. It's absolutely horrible." _Camille gasped. Her twin couldn't help but snort. Rachel then read the Autobots' minds and gasped.

"No please! Anything but that!" she cried. Optimus sighed and rolled his optics.

"Oh come on. It's not that horrible." Prowl and Jazz walked in and stood by the 16 year olds.

"What's up?" Jazz asked. They both had confused looks after seeing the twin's horror filled ones.

"Me and Magnus have decided to send Rachel and Camille to high scho-"

"No! Please don't make us!" Camille cried. Rachel got on her knees and started begging.

"Let me finish!" Optimus shouted. The twins yelped a bit but shutup after being glared at.

"As I was saying we're sending them to high school- if you move I will shoot you." Camille quickly got back in her chair and shivered.

"And they'll need guardians." Prime finally finished. The girls blinked.

"Guardians?" they said in unison while tilting their heads to the side.

"Like Bumblebee and Sari." Bulkhead explained. Camille nodded and smirked evilly.

"I call ninja-boy!" she giggled. Prowl shuddered.

"Optimus please tell me it's not their choice." he sighed. Optimus smirked almost as evilly as Camille. (keyword: almost, no one is as evil; as Camille)

"Sorry Prowl." he chuckled. Camille did a fist pump while Prowl slapped himself in the forehead.

"Rachel, have you made your choice?" Optimus sighed. Rachel looked around the office again.

"Well I was sorta hoping Master Jazz could but he's part of the Elite Guard…" she muttered. Ultra Magnus chuckled.

"If Jazz wants to he can stay with the Autobots." Magnus said. Jazz and the blue and brown haired twin beamed.

"I'd be honored. Just don't call me master." he chuckled with a wink. Rachel blushed, giggled and nodded all at the same time.

"Jazz you aren't seriously gonna stay with a bunch of maintenance 'bots? And more importantly why would you hang out with an organic? They're totally gross and worthle-" Again Sentinel shutup as a shuriken landed in his arm. (god he's annoying after awhile)

"What did we say about rule number two?" Rachel growled. Sentinel gulped and hid behind Ultra Magnus.

"No that that's settled you two start school next Monday and I will show Jazz to his quarters." Optimus explained. The twins and Jazz nodded and left the room.

"_Cammie, you're just gonna annoy Prowl, right?" _Rachel questioned. Camille nodded.

"_Why?"_ Camille turned around and winked.

"_He's cute when he's mad."_

Yes Camille is very evil. Reviews of all kinds would be appreciated.

* * *

* * *


	3. School, Preppy, Surpise

Here ya go! Thanks for all the reviews everybody! This one is going to be in third person point of view for reasons only I know of.

For those of you who don't know already _"AAA"_ means telepathy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Transformers no matter how much I wish to.

* * *

"Camille stop that!"

Camille groaned again. Who knew it was this hard to get on a bike.

"Well it's not my fault I have long legs! Blame genetics!" Camille shouted annoyingly at Prowl. Prowl sighed.

Rachel and Jazz watched in amusement from the sides. Rachel knew they were going to be late for school, but of course the only thing about school she cared about was…

"I wonder if there's signups for soccer." Jazz looked down at her.

"You're not gonna try dancing?" he asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Nah, that's sorta Camille's thing. She's pretty good at ballet." the blue and brown haired girl said. Jazz looked back at the other twin and realized she was right.

Camille was perfect for dancing. She long legs, didn't weigh a lot, and was very graceful when she wanted to be.

Rachel looked between herself and her frustrated twin. Camille was wearing a black tank top while Rachel's was white. Camille had on long navy blue jeans while her twin wore lighter jean shorts. Rachel was wearing yellow sandals while Camille wore big brown combat boots. They were a strange set of twins.

"Here let me show you." Prowl growled after the umpteenth time of Camille falling off. Said klutz backed away as Prowl activated his holoform. (I don't really like the other one so here's my version)

Standing next to the bike was a tall young man. His medium length hair was black and his eyes were blue with a pair of gold tinted glasses hiding them. He had on a black shirt and gold and black cargo pants with black tennis shoes. He glanced at Camille.

"Why are you staring." he said. Camille snapped at of her thoughts and looked at Prowl.

"Didn't know you guys could do that." she mumbled. Prowl nodded.

"This is how you get on a motorcycle." he sighed and hopped on. Camille nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"That's good but I don't know how to drive one properly." she chuckled nervously. Prowl tilted his head.

"Properly?" Rachel burst out laughing.

"The last time she road one the mechanic said they'd never be able to fix it!" she called. Jazz snickered as Prowl went wide eyed under his glasses and looked at the dark loving teen.

"I'll drive." he said sternly. Camille nodded and hopped on the bike. She wrapped her arm's around Prowl's holoform's waist. Prowl blushed at the contact but quickly shook the thought off.

Jazz nodded at Rachel before he transformed himself. He opened up his driver's seat door and Rachel hopped in. He started his engine and drove off.

"Tell me Rachel, you got a driver's license?" he asked. Rachel nodded and took out her license. Jazz took a quick look and smiled to himself.

"At least then if we get pulled over I won't have to pay for the ticket." Jazz snickered. Rachel scowled at him.

"Oh no you don't!" she growled causing Jazz to burst out laughing. Rachel punched his dash board and Jazz yelped.

"Not fair!"

Rachel just shrugged and leaned back in the seat. Jazz sighed and continued driving.

* * *

Pretty soon Prowl and Camille drove up to the high school. Camille was trembling slightly at how fast they were going but stopped when she realized she was still hugging Prowl's waist. She blushed and let go.

"Thanks for the ride Prowl." Camille whispered and hopped off. Prowl sighed slightly and drove off.

Camille watched him leave and soon saw Jazz and Rachel pull up.

"See you later Jazz." said twin giggled and shut the door. As soon as Rachel spotted her twin she ran up to her. Camille glanced at all the looks people were giving them.

"_What's with all the looks?"_

"_Don't know."_ Rachel sighed.

At that last telepathic message a tall blonde cheerleader stomped in front of them.

"What's going on between you and the Autobots?" she huffed. Camille shrugged and backed away. Rachel returned the glare the girl was giving her.

"None of business preppy." she growled. Rachel shouldered the girl out of the way and continued walking.

* * *

Rachel and Camille soon found the front desk and talked to the lady sitting there.

"Here is your schedule. I made sure as to that your classes were together." the lady said softly. Camille and Rachel smiled and gave a small nod.

* * *

As soon as they left the front desk Rachel stopped.

"What is it?" Camille said. Rachel shook her head, quickly snapping out of her thoughts.

"I thought I s- never mind." And with that they started running to their homeroom which was math.

* * *

As soon as they sat in their desks they were asked to stand up again. Camille scoped the class and spotted the cheerleader from before. Her sister was growling slightly so she must've spotted her too.

"Alright class we have some new students. Now what are your names?"

"Rachel Jensen Wilson."

"Camille Lancer Wilson." The teacher smiled.

"And where did you two move from?" she said.

"Los Angeles." they said in unison. The teacher smiled again and looked at the class.

"Any questions for the Wilson's?" A shy looking girl raised her hand.

"Yes Haylee."

"What are your hobbies?" Camille and Rachel smiled. At least it wasn't a crazy question.

"I like Martial Arts and Soccer." Rachel said proudly.

"Martial Arts and Dancing." Camille said softly. Haylee smiled and a boy raised his hand.

"Bailey." the teacher called.

"Um, why is your streaked like that?" Rachel flinched and glanced at Camille. This was going to be a difficult one.

"We just wanted to." Rachel said curtly. The cheerleader smirked and raised her hand proudly.

"Chelsea, you have a question?" The cheerleader nodded and smirked some more.

"Why are you living with the Autobots?" she said in a mockingly proud voice. Rachel narrowed her brown eyes and Camille closed her eyes as if it would stop something.

"Our parents passed away in a battle between them and the Decepticons. Optimus was generous enough to take us in. Is there a problem with that?" Rachel growled as Camille kept her eyes shut. Haylee gasped and the cheerleader sunk back a little.

Before the teacher could say anything else sirens sounded out side. Everyone ran to the window to see Ratchet waiting outside.

"Ratchet?! I thought I saw you. What are you doing here?!" Rachel shouted. Ratchet made a humph noise and crossed his arms.

"The school called about some paperwork. Since you're parents aren't alive Prime asked me to take care of it." the medic grumbled. Rachel slapped her forehead.

"Well you can't sign stuff like that! Bring out your holoform." she muttered. Ratchet nodded and transformed back into an ambulance. When he did an older man around his late fifties stepped out. He had on a flannel shirt and jeans. His gray hair was covered by a truckers cap and he had on boots.

"Now can I sign the slagging paperwork?" he barked. Rachel nodded and pointed at the front doors. He started walking towards them while mumbling incoherent words. Haylee giggled while Chelsea blinked.

"Can we get back to class now?" Camille sighed.

* * *

During lunch Camille and Rachel sat with Haylee and a couple of other girls.

"So do you have any friends from Los Angeles?" one of them asked. Rachel nodded.

"Nicky and Millie have been our best friends for a couple of years. We hope they're not getting into any trouble." she sighed. Haylee nodded and smiled.

"What's it like living with the Autobots?" she giggled. Camille snorted and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Optimus is caring yet confused easily." Camille began.

"Ratchet's a grump yet in a grandfatherly way." Rachel snickered.

"Sari's pretty cool, kinda like a little sister."

"Bumblebee is young and ego crazy."

"Bulkhead is sweet."

"Jazz is totally awesome!" Rachel mused.

"And Prowl is somewhat kind." Camille sighed.

"So it's like a sitcom." they finished in unison. The girls at the table burst out laughing and continued eating.

* * *

After the school day ended Rachel and Camille waited for their guardians outside. They were _way_ late.

"Maybe they got lost?" Rachel sighed tiredly. It was now 9:35.

"Or maybe they wanted to see what it's liked when we're pissed." Camille answered. Rachel looked at her twin.

"You feeling alright?" She knew what was wrong but there was no way she could fix it. Only a way to control it.

"Yeah but I can't stand it. It feels terrible not tel-" She were cut off by two pairs of lights shining in their eyes.

"Sorry it took us awhile." Jazz said.

"We had a bit of a problem with Decepticons." Prowl finished. Camille's jet black eyes widened.

"What kind of problem?" she stammered. Prowl's holoform waved his hand.

"Nothing to worry about. Come on it's late." Camille nodded and hopped on behind his holoform. Rachel climbed into Jazz.

"So how was your first day of school?" Jazz snickered.

"Just drive glitch-head." Rachel growled.

* * *

"That was a lot of homework for a first day." Rachel mused as she shut her text book. Camille nodded and looked at the clock. 12:05.

"Man it's late. You guys should get to recharge soon." Jazz said as he stretched. He and Prowl ended up as the living calculators for the homework. Prowl nodded and stood up, Jazz doing the same. Camille also stood up while Rachel flopped on the floor.

"Can't move. To tired." she yawned. Jazz chuckled.

"Lazy aft femme." he sighed and picked her up. They then started walking towards the girls' room.

Prowl noticed that Camille was acting strange during the night. He caught up to her and leaned down a bit.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Camille looked up with a sad expression

"I'm fine." she whispered back.

"You don't look fine to me."

"It's nothing Prowl."

Before he could say anymore they were in front of their door.

"Goodnight you guys." Jazz said. Rachel smiled softly and waved.

"Sweet dreams."

What a lie that was to those girls, for as soon as they shut that door Camille let out her tears. Rachel was the only one who knew what was wrong. She tried so hard to prevent it.

"Don't worry. _They'll_ be fine without us. _They're_ strong." she whispered. Camille only sobbed harder and tightened her grip.

"But what _they _back. What if _they're _hurt. _Rose_ I haven't been able to reach _them_." she sobbed.

"It's okay _B.L._ We'll find _them soon…"_

Rachel really hoped they would.

* * *

Uh Oh. What does she mean by _they_? What does _Rose _and _B.L._ mean. Don't ask me, ask Dohini! (Ha! I've always wanted to say that!) I predict upcoming challenges!


	4. The Big Boom

Thanks for all the reviews and no Trickster91, Rose does not mean Brer Rose and B.L. does not stand for Baked Lasagne.

Disclaimer: Wish I could but sadly I don't, only Camille, Haylee, Nicky, and Millie. Rachel strictly belongs to my friend.

* * *

Rachel's dreams were haunted this night. Haunted by something she didn't have the power to stop alone, even with her sister. She woke, panting in fear. She quickly felt her face. There were no bumps, scars, or dips. Absolutely nothing wrong with her perfect face.

Sighing she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She changed out of her white nightgown and put on a yellow sundress. It was her tradition to wear something like this on a Saturday.

It has been three weeks since her twin started to cry. Looking at said twin now she could see the streaks of dried tears on her face.

Sighing she walked out of her room and shut the door. When out in the hallway though she felt something trying to reach her mind. Gasping slightly at the familiar contact she shook the ridiculous thought away.

* * *

Ratchet looked between Sari and the strange teen with blue and brown hair. While Sari was happy this morning Rachel seemed dead to the world.(no matter how bright her sundress was)

As a phone started ringing he stood up. When he picked it up he was greeted by the cheerful greeting from one of the Autobots' favorite teens. The little red-head named Haylee.

"Hello Haylee." he greeted softly.

"Hey Dr. Ratchet! Is Rachel there?" the teen giggled on the other line.

"Yes let me get her." Ratchet turned towards the table where the others were eating.

"Rachel it's Haylee." he said. Rachel nodded and stood up. Bulkhead smiled.

"Tell her we said 'hi'." he said. Rachel smiled and nodded again.

Ratchet chuckled. They had only met Haylee in person about a week ago. That was a very strange moment.

* * *

**Flashback…**

"_Autobots meet Haylee. Haylee met the Autobots." Rachel said cheerfully._

_Said giant robots smiled softly at the red-head, who happened to be frozen on the spot._

"_What's wrong with her?" Bulkhead asked. Rachel giggled and nudged Haylee._

"_She's just shy as all. Come on, say hi." The young girl was still frozen. Camille sighed._

"_Guess we're going to do this the hard way." The green and brown haired girl looked up at Bumblebee who smirked and knelt down. Without warning he picked the shy girl up and smiled._

"_Hi! I'm Bumblebee!" he greeted. The girl yelped a bit then smiled as best as she could._

"_Uh, hi?"_

"_She speaks!" Jazz shouted dramatically. Rachel hit her forehead._

"_Yes Jazz. We all do." she sighed, annoyed at her guardian._

"_Though sometimes we want certain people not to." Camille growled._

"_Hey!" Prowl snapped._

"_Not you. You're one of the only teachers we want to keep talking. I'm talking about that bitch Chelsea."_

_Prowl blinked._

"_What's wrong with her?" he asked. Rachel hit her forehead again._

"_What's wrong with her?! Everything! She's a whiney cheerleader who's fascination with you guys leads me to believe she's gonna stalk you or kill us!" the teen cried. Haylee rolled her eyes._

"_You should hear all the crazy stuff she wants to do with you guys." she huffed. At that thought all the mechs blushed deeply. The twins looked in disbelief at their friend._

"_We shall talk about that later. Let's go." Rachel growled. Bumblebee sat the red-head down and she ran over to her friends._

"_If anybody hears about a dead cheerleader ignore it and think she's gonna regenerate like the girl from Heroes." Camille said and started walking away._

_She certainly was starting to like the ideas Heroes was giving her. So much she started taping every single one to watch._

**Flashback ended…**

* * *

While Rachel was still talking on the phone Camille walked in. Sari dropped her spoon and Jazz nearly fell out of his chair.

Damn, she looked like crap.

Her hair was all messy, she was still wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, and she had dried tears all over her face.

"Holy shit! What happened!" Bumblebee cried. Prowl immediately ran over to the girl who backed away slowly.

"Haylee I gotta go." Rachel said quickly and hung up.

"You didn't even bother to wash your face off?" she said in disbelief at her twin.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Prowl interrogated. Camille narrowed her jet black eyes, then closed them tightly.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone." she mumbled and walked over to the fridge. Rachel sighed and hung her head. Any day now all hell would break loose if they didn't find a way to show them what they were capable of.

Prowl sighed deeply and shook his head.

"You've got training today. Meet me in my quarters in about an hour." he said and walked away. Rachel nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

About an hour later the twins ended up in front of Prowl's quarters, both wearing their gis. Rachel's gi was white while her twin's was black. Rachel knocked and Prowl answered. He motioned for them to follow him inside.

Jazz was already there and waiting patiently by the tree. He nodded in greeting.

"Alright. We're going to start with some sparring, weapons are permitted." Prowl said.

The twins nodded and Rachel stood in front of Jazz, Camille doing the same for Prowl.

Reluctantly, Camille bowed to her sensei and got into fighting stance. Prowl had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right with his charge but soon lost the thought as she threw her shuriken. He dodged easily. She jumped in the air while spinning and kicked at him, again he dodged.

When she landed she was panting heavily. This was confusing because he knew she could exert several amounts of energy without tiring. But unfortunately Prowl was to caught up with beating his opponent.

"Is that all you can do." he growled playfully. Again Camille clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. Something was wrong.

Almost by instinct her and her sister darted out of the room. Jazz gasped and ran after them.

"**Optimus, we got a problem!"** Prowl said.

"**Does it have something to do with two running teens?"**

"**You just saw them didn't you?"**

"**Yeah, they're heading south. Towards some kind of concrete tunnel."**

Nodding to himself Prowl transformed and sped down the road. Hopefully, when he got there Camille would be okay.

* * *

As soon as Jazz spotted the familiar form of Bulkhead in front of the tunnel he transformed.

"What are you doing?! Let's get our afts in gear!" he shouted. Bumblebee looked between the angry faces of the cyber-ninjas.

"We were on patrol when we saw them. Optimus said to wait for him." the little yellow 'bot stammered.

"Now you can go inside!" Optimus's ordered from behind. Prowl and Jazz didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

A bunch of thoughts were going through the Autobot Commander at the moment.

What if it's Decepticons?

What if they don't want to come back?

Are they still alive?

A whispered warning from an unknown voice told them exactly where the twins were. Screeching to a halt, Optimus and the others were surprised by the sight in front of them.

Two teenage girls stood in front of the twins. One was blonde with pink streaks and enhanced blue eyes. The skirt she was wearing seemed a little to short and the pink tank top didn't help one bit, neither did the long spear she was holding. The other was a fragile green eyed girl with black and purple streaked hair. Black cargo pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt with a skull on it changed that thought though. The sword she wielded really changed that thought.

After a few minutes their hostile looks were dismissed and they stood straighter, as if being ordered.

"Hello Autobots." the green eyed girl said with a tint of a mixed accent. She obviously wasn't English.

Prowl blinked.

"How do you know us?" he challenged. The blonde girl giggled.

"Oh, we no everything about you, Prowl. We're no harm though." she said in a light country accent.

"For some reason I don't trust that theory." Prowl said as he pointed to her belt that had several explosives attached. She giggled again.

"Oh, these? They're for self defense as all." At that Rachel stepped in front of the girls.

"They mean no harm. These our friends, Nicky and Millie." she said defensively. Camille nodded. The green eyed girl moved them out of the way.

"We can introduce ourselves Rachel. I am Nikita Nakajima. Call me Nicky and only Nicky." she ordered. She seemed like the leader type. The blonde girl smiled brightly.

"Like Rachel said I'm Millie Grandge. You can call me Millie!" she giggled. She seemed like a dumb-blonde. Nicky pointed at Ratchet.

"You are Ratchet, Medical Officer." She then pointed at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, resident youngster besides Sari who bears the key of the All Spark." Before she could continue Millie pointed at Bulkhead.

"You're Bulkhead, one of the sweetest mechs there is." she giggled causing said sweet mech to blush deeply. Nicky sighed and looked at Optimus, a glint of mischief in her bright green eyes.

"Optimus Prime, caring leader, easily confused."

"Hey!" he snapped at Rachel and Camille. They shrugged. Then Nicky and Millie surprisingly glared at Jazz and Prowl.

"Prowl and Jazz. Cyber-ninjas and Jazz is a former Elite Guard member." they said in unison.

"If you mess up their training I will tear off your armor myself." the bilingual girl hissed. Jazz cowered back a bit but Prowl stood his ground.

"What makes you so high and mighty." he growled. At that there seemed to be a quick hint of nervousness that was quickly replaced by more mischief.

"We were their old sensei." the new girls said proudly in unison. Jazz blinked and then scowled.

"We're doing a great job!" he barked. Millie grinned and Nicky snorted.

"I'd like to watch what your training has done for them." Nicky said sternly. Jazz and Prowl glanced at Optimus.

"We did manage to set up a new simulation. They can test their Circuit-Su on that. There might be a few glitches though." the Autobot commander offered. Nicky nodded.

"Very well. Let's get going then." With that the Autobots transformed and the twins went to their respective guardians. Millie eagerly climbed into Bulkhead while Nicky somewhat forced Optimus to let her ride in him.

Along the way Optimus decided to ask a question that a lot of people ended up asking the strange teenager.

"What's with your name? It's in two different languages." Nicky smirked.

"I'm half German and half Japanese. Now if you have anymore stupid questions to ask I would appreciate it if you don't ask them." she half growled. Optimus shut up for the rest of the ride back to base.

* * *

"Alright here is the simulation room. Camille you can go first." Optimus said and motioned for Camille to go through some sort of door. She nodded and went through the door. The rest went to the controls and looked down at Camille who was in the middle of a blank room. Optimus started the simulation by pressing a button. Rachel eyes widened after watching it for awhile.

"Prime, what's gonna happen?" she asked worriedly.

"We're in a battle and she has to fight off Blitzwing. Why?" At that all the girls' eyes widened and they frantically tried to call out to Camille.

"What's going on?!" Ratchet shouted.

"We need to get her out of there right now!" Rachel screamed and kicked at the heavily locked door.

"You've lived with them for how long and you never told them about The Fury?!" Nicky shouted. Rachel kicked the door again while Millie ran to the controls.

"B.L., get out of there now!" she screamed into the mike. Unfortunately the girl did not listen.

To add to everyone's confusion and horror her jet black eyes changed to a blood red. A strange pulse suddenly broke all the windows.

"Dammit!" Rachel growled and kicked the door harder, this time braking it.

"Rose don't go out there!" Millie shouted.

"I have to Fire! If I don't she'll destroy the whole base!" With that a large piece of metal flew and blocked the door.

"Dammit!" the blue and brown haired girl screeched. She quickly ran over to the window overlooking the field. She gave a sudden dive.

"This simulation isn't glitched! The girl is!" Ratchet shouted at the blue and brown haired twin.

"Rachel!" Jazz shouted. Amazingly she stayed in the air. She dove down towards her sister as the red in her eyes brightened and things started to fly around. Nicky looked at Millie.

"Fire, I'm going in." she ordered. Millie gave her a long cold stare.

"Blackcat if you go out there you better come back." she said sternly. Nicky nodded and gave a small smirk.

"I always do." And with that she disappeared and reappeared next to Camille.

"What's happening!" Bumblebee shouted in horror. Millie didn't listen, she only stared at the rare sight.

Camille was screaming now and her red eyes glowed more and more. Nicky moved her hands every which way to prevent metal from falling on them. Rachel put her hands on her sister's head and a white light emanated from them. With one last scream Camille's eyes changed back to black and she fainted.

Ratchet was the first of the Autobots to gain his sense back as he grabbed the microphone and barked;

"Explanation! NOW!"

The girls groaned and stood up.

That was one way to show what they were capable of.

* * *

Dun Dun Duun! In the next chappy you shall get a more clear explanation about their abilities and those strange names.

Review Please!


	5. Explanation

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Millie, Nicky, and Rachel sat ashamed in the med bay. A ways away was Camille, still unconscious. The Autobots sat in front of them. Waiting for their explanation. It was a painful silence. That is until Optimus broke it.

"Who are you really?" he asked in a low, soft tone. Rachel glared at him.

"We are who we say we are Optimus Prime." she growled. Optimus looked up, his gaze was filled with a commanding and suspicious aura.

"Then why did the call you Rose? Who's Blackcat or any of those people?" he challenged. Nicky stared him down with that leader-like stare.

"Blackcat. I am Blackcat, ninja of stealth, leader of these ninjas." she said in a cold, monotone voice. Millie looked up.

"Firecracker, ninja of surprise, explosions expert." Rachel sighed and glanced at Jazz. His face was expressionless. She knew he was going to be the hardest to explain to.

"White Rose, ninja of beauty, I'm also the light." Rachel whispered. She saw Jazz's face suddenly turn to surprise and shock.

"The light?" Bumblebee stammered. Nicky nodded.

"If you were paying attention you would've saw Rachel's hands give off a strange aura as she touched Camille's head. That is the light. It's the only thing that can stop the darkness from taking over." Nicky whispered.

"Darkness?! Now who's that?!" Bumblebee shouted. All three girls turned sad gazes over to Camille. Prowl nearly yelped in shock. What did that mean? What would that do to her? Could it hurt her?

"Black Light is. Camille is Black Light. The ninja of truth." Millie whispered.

"Not being able to tell you guys caused The Fury to be released when she became angry. The darkness and the light are pretty much curses that balance each other out. It usually directs towards twins." Nicky sighed.

"And sadly we are the only twins in the Hope Dealers."

"We are the Hope Dealers. We are here to destroy the Death Callers." Nicky said letting her gaze travel across the room over all the Autobots, and Sari. None of them noticed the darkness wake up.

"They're back aren't they? The war is starting again." Camille whispered with a choked voice. The girls whipped around at the voice of the other ninja. Nicky sighed.

"I am sorry Black Light but it seems so. That is the reason we came to find you. We knew about everything that happened thanks to our telepathy. We need the Autobots' help if we are to win this one." she said and locked eyes with Optimus.

"That is, if you're willing." she chuckled. Optimus nodded.

"We have a couple of rules though, Master Blackcat." he began, "One, you must attend school." Nicky grinned and nodded.

"Two, you will train under Prowl and Jazz to learn Circuit-Su." Her grin grew and she nodded again.

"Three, you have a curfew of 12:00 on school nights." Her grin grew more and she nodded _again._

"Four, I am in command at this base so you will only have complete control anywhere but here."

Surprisingly instead of grinning and nodding she placed both of her hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"You didn't have to say twice, Optimus Prime. And please call me Nicky." Nicky giggled softly. With that she winked and sauntered out of the med bay. Millie shrugged and rolled her eyes. Rachel giggled at the blushing Optimus.

"She's not called Blackcat for nothing." they said in unison. Rachel turned to Camille.

"I'm going out for a bit. Send me a message if you need anything." she said and walked out of the room, Jazz following soon after. Millie got up and left to who knows where, probably to follow Nicky.

Camille focused on Ratchet for awhile then stood up and left.

Prowl looked around then followed her. Once he caught up to her however she did not turn around or say hello. Feeling a little uncomfortable he decided to start a conversation.

"Soo, do I call you Blackie now?" he chuckled softly. Camille did not take the joke very lightly though.

She whipped around and gave him a cold hard stare.

"I am sorry to be of authority right now but it seems no one has explained to you our names. We will be addressed by them only during missions, training, and on the battlefield. Our names are no laughing matter Prowl. Do I make myself clear?" she said in a low monotone voice.

With a hurt expression he nodded slowly. Camille turned back around and started running towards her room.

Once in there she began to cry. She had another secret…

And this ones a little to complicated.

* * *

Rachel sat on top of the building overlooking the city. The breezes were amazing up there. She always wondered if her ability to fly is what made her love the skies so much.

"Hello."

"AH!" she yelped and suddenly several holographic projections of herself appeared. Jazz went wide eyed and stared at them.

"That's one funky power you got there. Can Camille do that?" he asked.

"No. Being the ninja of truth she doesn't have any powers that disguise herself." Rachel explained. Jazz nodded and sat down next to her.

"So you can fly, you're telepathic, you can multiply, and you can do this freaky thing with light. What else do you do?!" he all but screamed. Rachel smiled slightly.

"We're all telepathic. Camille can do a freaky thing with darkness that can send someone's mind on the fritz, she also has that increased stamina thing, then there's The Fury." she said. Jazz looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do your eyes change colors?" Rachel smiled again.

"They change to yellow when I'm flying." Rachel giggled. He nodded.

"Can I see?" Rachel looked at his expression. It was hopeful and excited. Sighing she stood up and jumped into the air. She looked straight at him and saw that his optics were wide in amazement.

Yep, her eyes were yellow.

She did at few turns and landed next to him.

"Damn…" he whispered, making her giggle.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be able to handle it? I mean they've been living with these guys for awhile, who knows what other secretsBlack Light is keeping."

"It's a risk we have to take Firecracker. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong to make her madder than she already was."

Millie nodded and looked back towards the window.

"Have you been able to see anything?" Nicky sighed. Millie's gaze went purple.

"The future only holds a deep abyss of silence. This is going to be the most difficult battle yet."

* * *

There you have it. The explanations and a foreshadow of things to come. Review please!


	6. New Look at Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Bone Shatter by Hedley or AFV.

* * *

"I'm _so _bored!" Millie whined.

"Ssh!" all the other girls scolded. They were currently sitting in Prowl's tree, waiting to see what kind of dirt they could get on him. (not the soil kind) The girls had school off for the next couple of days and were finding weird ways to spend it.

"He's gotta come in here sooner or later." Sari whispered.

As if by order he came in at that very moment. Camille blushed when she realized that she was _spying _on _him._

"Uh, Nicky, are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered.

She did a double take. Nicky was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Nicky?" she asked the other girls. They shrugged and looked back down.

"Oh shit." they all whispered.

Nicky was right behind Prowl every step he took. He still hadn't noticed, guess that's why she's called the ninja of stealth.

Prowl paused and whipped around but Nicky had already teleported away. Sighing he turned around only to come face to face with Hope Dealer leader.

"Hi!" she shouted. He screamed and fell on his aft causing Nicky to burst in uncontrollable laughter.

"You little glitch!" Prowl screamed and lunged at her. Fortunately she teleported into the tree again.

"Great job Nicky! You used your powers. Now we can never send this!" Rachel fumed, holding up a video camera.

"Send to who?" Prowl growled. (rhyming words are funny XD)

"America's Funniest Home Videos." Sari said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah there's a show coming on tomorrow night and we wanna be able to give it to them by then." Rachel explained.

"How are you going to do that?! It takes days to get something mailed!" Prowl exclaimed. Rachel smirked and pointed at Nicky who was teleporting every which way.

"When she has eaten enough sugar she can teleport and send anything metal all over the world." Rachel said proudly.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." he chuckled. Nicky finally caught on and snapped her fingers. Suddenly a very stressed Sentinel Prime appeared.

"What just happened?!" he screamed. Nicky smiled sweetly.

"I did it!" she said, oddly cheerful. Sentinel stomped out of the room muttering something about physco ninja femmes.

"Oh." was all Prowl could say.

"Let's go see if we can find anything good around the city." Millie said and started pulling Rachel and Nicky's arms. Sari giggled and started following them. Prowl looked at Camille.

She was avoiding all eye contact with him. Trying to seem less intimidating he brought out his holoform. He walked up slowly and gripped her shoulder. Camille gasped a bit.

"Camille, are you alright? Don't be afraid of me, I'm just trying to help you with what ever problem you're having right now." he whispered. Camille shrugged his hand off and ran out of the room.

Prowl only made out two words of what she said before she left.

'You… Are…'

* * *

The girls sat in the middle of the mall. They didn't buy anything but they did end up acting like idiots.

Millie and Sari were nearly asleep, Nicky was banging her head against the bench, Rachel was growling at anybody that so much as glanced at her, and Camille wasn't talking to anybody. To top it all off Captain Fanzone was giving them a lecture on how to behave in public.

"_Damn I wish the video camera was on then. We could of got a whole bunch of funny shit." _Rachel growled to Nicky.

"_Hold on I got an idea."_ the black and purple haired bilingual girl snickered back.

Rachel watched as Nicky used her telekinesis to lift a grenade off of Millie's well hidden belt and transport it to who knows where. Thank god Fanzone had his eyes closed are he would have noticed the ninja of stealth's eyes turn to a neon yellow. Rachel heard a faint explosion and Fanzone's radio crackle to life.

He quickly took the call and ran out of the mall.

"Was that really necessary?" Rachel sighed. Nicky shrugged. All of a sudden Bone Shatter by Hedley started blaring from Millie's cell phone.

Surprisingly neither Sari or the owner of said cell phone woke up. Rolling her eyes Nicky picked up the phone to see it said Gentle Giant.

"It's Bulkhead." she sighed. Only Millie would want to call him 'Gentle Giant', probably without him knowing too. She answered it.

"What's up?" she said.

"You gotta get down here quick. Boss-bot is waiting to say 'roll out'." Bulkhead's frantic voice said.

"On my way." Nicky said and hung up. She hit Millie on the back of the head. Not only did it cause the blonde to wake but it also caused Sari.

"Wha…"

"Get in gear Firecracker." the commanding ninja ordered. All of the girls stood up and grabbed each other's hands. With that Nicky teleported them to the Autobots.

* * *

Upon arrival Sari fell on the ground with an 'umph' sound. Rachel giggled at the young girl's inexperience with teleporting. Nicky looked at Optimus.

"Ready when you are." she said. Optimus nodded.

"Transform and Rollout!" he commanded. Nicky turned to the Hope Dealers.

"You heard him girls." she said and held out her sword. The others did the same with their weapons and lights matching the colors of their streaks started to glow from them.

All the Autobots (besides Ratchet) gaped at the newly changed girls.

Nicky (Blackcat) was wearing a short Asian styled dress that was black and blood red with boots of the same color. Flower prints were draping all over it. Her black and purple hair was now pulled into a strange style and it seemed it got longer. Her green eyes were now a bright neon green color and her sword was strapped to her back.

Millie (Firecracker) wore another red Asian styled shirt and shorts along with a pair of sandals. Her pink and blond hair was shorter and curlier while her enhanced blue eyes gave off a more mischievous sparkle. She would look cute if a fully loaded belt of explosives wasn't clutching her waist along with a long staff on her back.

Rachel(White Rose) was a little more sleeker looking. Sticking to all white, she had on tight white pants and a _very _v-cut, tight tank top that didn't even reach her belly button. The white boots she was wearing had _very_ pointy heels that looked like they could kill someone. The sai she held threateningly in each of her hands made it really seem like she was a rose with thorns. Her blue and brown hair was let down to her shoulders, which also meant that her hair had shortened, and the blue gave off a brighter tinge. Her eyes were a little more golden brown then before also.

Her twin (Black Light)seemed a little more dignified. She had on all black, her pants flared at the bottom and so did the wrists of her long-sleeved shirt which had less of a v and came a little closer to her belly button. Camille's boots had the same pointyness of Rachel's. Her short green and brown hair became _way_ longer and was pulled into a braid with the green being more neon. Her freckles had faded and her jet black eyes seemed to only get darker. Her chosen weapons were attached to a belt similar to Millie's.

"Wow…" Jazz breathed. White Rose blushed.

"Guess we aren't so different after all, Optimus." Blackcat whispered with a hint of mischief.

"Man it's been a long time since I've done that." Black Light yawned.

"Damn it girls! Stop the surprises!" Ratchet barked.

"Yeah, that's Firecracker's job." Black Light snickered. Rose glared at her.

"Leave it to the ninja of truth to speak her mind." she snapped. B.L. only smirked at her.

"And leave it to the ninja of beauty to show the most cleavage." she whispered. Rose growled. When her sister was in this form she was pure evil. (She can be eviler than she was before?)

"Let's just go! If you haven't noticed something bad 's going on downtown." Firecracker said. Surprisingly her southern accent had also been stripped away.

"Let's go Hope Dealers. And Autobots you still haven't transformed." Blackcat snickered. The gaping mechs quickly snapped out of their slightly inappropriate thoughts, blushed and transformed. She turned to the Hope Dealers.

"I'm going to teleport to the location, White Rose you fly over head and tell if there's any Seekers. Firecracker and Black Light stay with the others and provide assistance. Let's go." the leader said and teleported. Rose immediately took to the skies while Firecracker hopped in Bulkhead. B.L. looked around nervously and Prowl drove up to her.

"Do I have to threaten you like you did to me?" he chuckled. The dark ninja blushed and sighed.

She hesitantly hopped on. They then sped off after the others.

* * *

Once there they found Blackcat fighting off a pissed Blackarachnia.

"You little squishy bitch!" the spider hissed.

"Look who's talking. I could squish you here and now!" the ninja leader growled. Wonder what set them off. When Blackarachnia smirked Blackcat's eyes went to a neon yellow and the spider femme flew into a wall.

"This fur maybe pretty but this kitty's got claws." Blackcat half purred and half growled. She turned to the others.

"Decepticons are causing hell farther down. Just had to put this bug in her place." she growled. Optimus gave a sorry filled glance at the Decepticon femme and nodded. At that moment Rose flew down.

"You gotta hurry. Lugnut's pissed!" she squeaked. B.L gave a deep scowl and everyone sped off.

Sure enough when they got there Lugnut was breaking buildings and vehicles.

"Looks like you never learned your lesson." Rose growled and multiplied. "It's not nice to break things." With that she threw her sai, grazing his arm. He roared and ran towards the flying ninja. She dodged easily and kicked his head, hard.

"This party's getting boring, let's turn up the heat." Firecracker cackled evilly. Apparently being the ninja of surprise made her bipolar during moments.

The pink and blonde haired girl held out her hands and the temperature increased drastically. The tips of Lugnut's fingers began to melt away.

He screamed and started to flail his hands around violently. Black Light ran from her spot next to Prowl causing him to yelp in shock. She could get killed if Lugnut kept flailing.

"Wait! Black Light!"

She didn't listen. Instead she leapt into the air and landed her hands firmly on the top of Lugnut's head. A black aura came from the ninja's hands and soon he was writhing on the ground, sparks flying every which way. She landed on the ground softly.

"That. Is for my parents and anyone else I care about the Decepticons shall hurt." the darkness whispered.

The light landed besides her other half and patted her on the back.

"That was all of them. We should probably go home." Rose whispered. Optimus nodded.

* * *

On the way home Camille couldn't help but let tears roll down her face. Prowl noticed this and brought out his holoform.

"Don't cry. You're the ninja of truth so tell me what's on your mind." he said as he stopped in the middle of the road.

"I- I don't think you'd want to know." Prowl smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Come on. I'm your guardian. You can tell me anything." he whispered. Camille lowered her head slightly and brought it up again.

"I've fallen for someone." she whispered. Prowl's smile faltered. He looked away.

"Oh. Well I hope he cares about you too…" he whispered and let his holoform disappear. Camille lowered her head again as he drove off.

* * *

Every single girl (besides Sari) was in their room, not falling asleep.

"We still don't have a video! What are we gonna do?" Millie groaned. Nicky shrugged.

"Wait till tomorrow?" she sighed. Rachel looked at a pissed Camille.

"What's eating you?" Camille glared at her and pulled the covers over her head. Not before she growled;

"Thick headed aft." Millie blinked.

"Well it looks like it's someone's time of the month." she muttered. A shuriken whizzed past her head.

"I'll go night night now." she squeaked and pulled the covers over her head as well. Rachel looked back at her twin and chuckled.

She knew what was going on and it was only a matter of time before he gets it through his thick skull.

With one last chuckle she fell asleep.

* * *

Tada!

Reviews and Ideas for the AFV video would be nice, please.


	7. The AFV Quest

Here is the next chappie! Thanks for all the reviews! And Hot Rod's Girl, I included a little something something in there so you will stop begging!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or AFV, the squirrel is mine though.

**Camille's POV**

The dream was absolutely wonderful.

I wished that I would never wake up.

He was kissing me and I was kissing him back. The moon was bright and full.

I was in heaven.

That is until Rachel woke me up.

"Cammie! Wake up Cammie!" I punched the air, missing my twin's face.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up?!" I screamed. Rachel smirked knowingly.

"Another dream about Prowl, I'm guessing?" she snickered. I blushed.

"Shut up." I growled. She giggled and hopped off my bed.

"Come on. We still don't have a video for AFV." I groaned and threw off the covers.

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen I automatically blushed at who was looking at me. Rachel stood next to Prowl smirking. I stalked over to my sister and the black and gold mech. He smiled.

"Rachel tells me you still need help with finding something funny for the AFV show." he chuckled at my surprised look. I nodded slowly, still in shock. Prowl smiled again.

"I wish I could help but I'm not the funny type." he chuckled. My hopeful thoughts faltered. That was all he was going to say? What a waste of time. Rachel appeared to be shocked too as he stood up and walked away.

"Seriously Cammie, what do you see in him?" she sighed. I smirked and shrugged.

"What do you see in Jazz?" I snickered. Her eyes immediately widened with a completely shocked gleam.

"_How'd you find out about that?!" _she stammered. My smirk grew.

"_You're my twin. I see what's in your dreams."_ Rachel blushed deeply and turned around. My smirk grew wider and I walked over to the fridge.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Plan A)

The girl's sneaked silently into Prime's office. Sari was holding a box while Nicky continued to growl at it. Millie and Rachel were trying not to burst into manic laughter at the thought of their leader attacking the stuff spider that was inside.

Rachel picked Sari up as her eyes changed to a golden yellow then started to fly above the mech sized desk.

"Alright here." Sari whispered and Rachel stopped. Reluctantly Nicky's eyes changed to a neon yellow and the ceiling began to morph into some kind of trap door. Sari placed the spider on a string inside and had Rachel fly back down to the others.

Camille found the perfect hiding spot.

It was actually a corner but the darkness was able to hide them in shadows. The other girl's struggled to see but Nicky's eyes went back to neon yellow which meant she was activating her night vision.

It seemed like hours until Prime finally entered the office. Being the ninja of surprise Millie held the remote controlling the trap door ominously. Nicky watched with a hint of confidence in her green (or at the moment yellow) eyes.

As soon as Prime sat down Millie pressed down on the button. As soon as she did though, being the ninja of stealth she is, Nicky took off toward the spider.

Her sword met the spider's body, ripping it in half.

When the stuffed toy fell to the ground all the other girls groaned.

"Nice going Nicky." Rachel growled.

"I guess that means Optimus isn't the only one who hates spiders." Sari grumbled, crossing her arms.

Nicky smiled sheepishly while Prime blinked in confusion.

There goes that wonderful plan.

* * *

Plan B)

"How is this going to work again?" Sari whispered. Rachel rolled her eyes and approached the sleeping Bumblebee. She grinned and unscrewed a plate on the top of his head. Rachel motioned for her sister and began to fumble with some wires.

"Alright done." she whispered in triumph. The girls ran to another corner and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"For crying out loud! How long can Bee sleep?!" Rachel screamed. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at Bumblebee.

He was still asleep.

"On to plan C." Nicky grumbled and left the room.

* * *

Several Plans later…

Plan J)

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Rachel complained. They stood next to the rec room door way. Inside Jazz was listening to music. Nicky grinned at Camille who had given her the brilliant idea.

Millie pressed a remote and crappy elevator music started to blare from the intercom.

Jazz stopped dancing and looked around.

The girls stifled a giggle at his confused look.

Much to the teenagers' (and Sari) utter shock he began to hum and dance along with it.

Rachel's left eye began to twitch and Camille burst into manic laughter.

Sadly it was only funny to Camille.

* * *

Several, several plans later…

Plan Z)

"If this plan doesn't work I am going to kill myself!" Millie shouted. The others quickly shushed her though.

They were standing in front of the Decepticon base, a video camera and box in hand. The box at the moment would not stop moving.

Trying not to burst out laughing Sari placed it down and rang the door bell. (I don't know if there's one or not, just go with it)

They ran to some bushes and hid.

After a couple of minutes Starscream answered the door. He gave a confused look at the box and called his comrades to look at it.

"What do you think's in it?" Scrapper asked. Blitzwing's face went to crazy and he started to cackle.

"Maybe it's a dancing telegram?" he somewhat shouted while cackling. Megatron hit him on the back of the head.

"Just open it!" he barked.

Lugnut knelt down and slowly lifted the box top and…

A crazy squirrel jumped out.

"Ah! Kill it!" he screamed as it began to run all over him.

It leapt onto Starscream who ran around like a maniac. Blackarachnia snickered while Rachel and Millie tried to hold back Nicky and Camille from finishing the battle from yesterday.

The rabid squirrel made a few squeaking noises then hopped onto Megatron.

Megatron hollered and began to shoot random things…

That included the camera.

"Dang it!" Millie screamed.

The squirrel stopped running and all the Decepticons stopped panicking and stared at the girls.

"Uh, gotta go bye!" Nicky yelped and grabbed the other girls hands. Before the Decepticons could reach them they teleported back to base.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't get anything!" Rachel sighed loudly. The other girls nodded.

"So how you gonna kill yourself?" Nicky asked a pouting Millie. She shrugged.

Prowl walked in and saw the girls slumped on the couch with defeated expressions. He smirked.

"So you didn't get anything?" he asked. Camille nodded sadly. Prowl's smirk grew. He picked up the brown and green haired girl causing her to yelp.

"What are you doing!" she squeaked. He only smirked more.

"I've got something you might like to see." he said and motioned for the other's to follow him.

Prowl picked up a tape and placed it in the VCR. The girls watched then smirked evilly.

"This will do perfectly." Nicky giggled, grabbing the video and teleporting.

* * *

"Camille! Stop watching Heroes and turn the channel!" Rachel shouted.

The blue and brown haired twin had everyone gathered behind her. Getting the message the other twin quickly changed it to the right channel.

AFV was on and the host looked quite happy.

"Hope you liked those other videos because the next ones gonna blow you away. If you're from Detroit you'll know the Autobots right? Well we actually got a video from the girls that live with them. Take a look."

The girls smirked at the mechs' (besides Prowl) expressions.

The clip started with Ratchet in his office working on a fritzing Bumblebee.

"Now you'd think a giant robot would use a laser but this one uses the nearest blunt, projectile object." the host said. Bumblebee looked like he said something to make Ratchet mad and the medic reached for a wrench.

When said wrench hit the yellow bot it ricocheted back and hit Ratchet in the head.

Lots of manic laughter and applause could be heard from the crowd as the present Ratchet and Bumblebee glared at the girls.

"I was wondering where you got those dents." Bulkhead mused. With that the medic and speed demon took off after the girls.

Once in the hallway Nicky teleported them to who knows where.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What is it that you want organics?" Megatron growled at the strange human in front of him.

Said strange human looked up with an evil gleam in his navy blue eyes.

"An alliance." he chuckled darkly. Megatron's optics narrowed.

"Why should I arrange an alliance with a flesh bag?" he boomed. The human smirked evilly and threw up some holographic projections of four familiar figures.

"Cause we're after the same thing." he chuckled again. Megatron smirked almost as evilly as the human.

"I always wondered what the use of these squishies were. What is your purpose for going after them?"

"To finish off," he lifted a blood stained knife and smirked evilly.

"The Hope Dealers."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun.

The Death Callers are back and know where they live!

Review please!

* * *


	8. Big Changes

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long! Writer's block is now sleeping with the fishes!

Aero: The goldfish think he's food.

Disclaimer: I do not own TFA, nor will I ever own a metal violin. XD

* * *

Rachel had her head on Camille's shoulder while she snored louder than a bear.

"Seriously, how can she be the ninja of beauty if she snores like that?" Nicky snorted. Haylee walked over and smiled.

"Hey guys. You look like you're really tired." she giggled.

It was true.

Last night after they teleported out of the base, Nicky's sugar rush ended and she passed out.

Right in the middle of San Diego.

"Yeah, we are." Camille grumbled.

"Hey guys! Saw your AFV video, hilarious!" Bailey said cheerfully. Nicky just shooed him away. Millie started awake with a gasp. She looked around, confused.

"This isn't science." she whispered. Nicky face palmed.

"Whoa. That is the creepiest smile I've ever seen." Haylee stammered and pointed at Rachel. Sure enough, she had a goofy smile bigger than the Cheshire Cat. Camille stared at her intently for a few seconds before getting a horrified face.

"That was one image I didn't need to see. Some one wake her up before I barf." she said, her face starting to turn the same green as her hair.

Haylee started to shake the blue and brown haired twin.

No one was expecting her to wake up with a scream and throw her sai. The sai slashed through the pillars of a digital billboard that said 'Drive Safely'.

"Oh shit!" Millie said when it started to fall. She quickly made sure no one was looking and pulled out her staff. She shook it and it became a whip. She thrust it towards the billboard and it wrapped around the pillar.

With a heave she pulled it back into place and Nicky used her telekinesis to connect the pillars to their severed halves.

They all sighed then gasped when they realized Haylee was their. They cautiously turned around. Haylee's face had shock written all over it. The shock immediately changed into a creepy joy-filled smile.

"Awesome! Tell me everything!" she said and took a notepad out of nowhere. The ninja girls sighed.

* * *

"Wow…" Haylee breathed after they explained everything.

"We just keep our weapons on us for protection, it usually get's us in trouble though." Camille said. Haylee nodded in deep thought then smiled brightly.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

After school, Prowl, Jazz, and the girls were walking towards the mall.

"So what'd you do today?" Jazz said.

"Signed up for soccer." Rachel said.

"Dance." Camille sighed.

"I'm so doing gymnastics." Millie cheered and did a fist pump.

"They have violin." Nicky shrugged.

They approached the door to the mall when two officers stepped in front of them.

"There was an attack here earlier. We're going to need to search your bags." one of them said. Prowl and Jazz started to panic since they knew they always carried their weapons. Nicky smirked.

"Why sure." Millie giggled, her southern accent making it sound weird. The girls gave the officers their bags and they began to empty them out.

Besides the usual text books, there were eight CD's, a gymnastics ribbon, two combs, and a metal violin.

The guards nodded and let them in. Jazz and Prowl's mouths hung open.

"What happened to your weapons?" Prowl asked. Camille and Rachel smirked at their guardians.

"Haylee's idea." they said in unison.

"They're now disguised until we need to use them." Nicky explained.

There was a large crash and Blitzwing and Blackarachnia burst through the wall.

"Like now!" Millie screamed and held out the ribbon. It changed into a staff as she changed into Firecracker. The others did the same and started to attack Blackarachnia while Jazz and Prowl went after Blitzwing.

White Rose was about to stab the triple changer when Lug Nut came in threw the ceiling. He morphed his hand into that big explosion button(I don't know the real name of it) and aimed right next to the light ninja.

"Rose!" Jazz shouted and started running towards her.

Rose looked up. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw Lug Nut getting lower. She braced herself for the impact but instead felt herself being picked up.

When she opened her eyes she did not see Jazz or the others, though.

White Rose saw someone she wished she never saw again. She saw a gaze so cold and evil she wanted to scream.

And she did.

Everyone looked towards Rose. They saw a tall man in dark clothing. His eyes were navy blue and filled with hatred. Blackcat narrowed her neon green eyes.

"Night Demon." she hissed. He chuckled darkly and let his gaze travel towards her.

"Hello Blackcat. Pleasure to see you again." he said. Blackcat growled.

"Let her go." Night Demon chuckled again.

"No thank you. I want to play with her more." he whispered and pulled out a blood stained knife. He lowered it to her neck and whispered something in her ear.

Rose blushed and her eyes widened. She looked to Jazz with a look of alarming fear.

"Let her go!" Rose looked up just in time to see Black Light lunge at Night Demon, the darkness growing within her hands.

"Black Light!" Millie screamed. Before Black Light could even land her hands on the man, she was flung towards the wall. Night Demon smirked.

"Glad you could join us, Black Light. I especially need you." he whispered. Black Light staggered up and lowered her head, her eyes clenched shut.

"Release my sister." she hissed. Night Demon looked towards the Decepticons.

"Restrain her and the others." he ordered. They nodded and Blackarachnia went towards Black Light.

Black Light lifted her head and opened her eyes quickly, revealing the blood red irises. She jumped towards the techno-organic and held out her hands. The black aura shot from it and towards Blackarachnia.

The spider femme fell to the ground as sparks and blood started to come from her entire body. Black Light's gaze then directed towards Night Demon, who's eyes were wide in shock.

"Drop her." she said in a monotone voice. He dropped White Rose roughly and backed away.

"You win this one, Hope Dealers." he turned back towards White Rose. "I'll come back for you later." he said. Jazz growled and tried to hit him with his nunchaku. Before he could, Night Demon and the Decepticons disappeared.

Rose staggered up and quickly ran towards Black Light to calm her down. Once she was and they all changed back, Camille and Rachel glomped Jazz and Prowl.

Nicky sighed and turned to Millie.

"You were right, this thing just got a hell of a lot harder."

* * *

Oh nos! What's going to happen to them! Just to let you know, the next chapter's going to be a little less danger filled.


	9. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
